I Will Try To Fix You
by SandraPickles
Summary: Effie is not what she tells everyone else, can haymitch find the real her under all the capitol crap? Multichap- Updates frequently- may be rated M in future
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, hope you like the story. It's my first Hunger Games one so be nice. Also any suggestions for a Hungergames one shot will be much aporeciated. I'm going to make a colection soon.**

She didn't used to be like this, angry with the **_world._******

She still remembers her first day at work, the excitement, the popularity, the new outfit.

Back then she was so naive, so entertained by the games.

But now she knew, she hated every waking moment of her job, of her life.

She remembers the first time she watched the 'tributes' lining up in front of her, her first year she mistook the fear in their eyes for excitement. Now she knew.

She remembers the first time she watched the 'tributes' waving goodbye to their mothers and fathers, she thought to herself that this year everything would change and one of them would return home. Now she knew.

She remembers the first time she looked at Haymitch and saw a drunken dirty man from the most awful district, she thought she would never get along with him, ever. Now she knew.

'Effie!' she heard her voice being called from somewhere over in the room.

It startled her, but she tried not to show it.

'Wow.. feeling a little jumpy are we?' He questioned as he rested his hands on the back of her shoulders.

She ovbiously didn't try hard enough.

'Haymitch the games are about to start, come sit down.'

Games. They're not games at all. She knew that very well.

'After all we've been through you're still calling them games?' She felt him slide down onto the sofa, trying to keep a safe distance between the two.

He knew how she felt about 'the games'. She was different to the rest of them. She saw it differently and it pained her because she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She went through different stages of coping.

She tried everything. Helping them, sighning up a few sponsors, one year she tried to drown her sorrows in alcohol. None of it worked.

Then there was year that changed the way Haymitch saw her, forever.

Three years ago.

They both remember the time vividly, but neither dare speak of it.

Effie had decided to go for a different approach to the childeren that year.

It was an especcially sad year that year, because it was the first year Effie had picked out a twelve year old.

When she read out the name and looked up, her heart sank as she saw all the eyes point in the direction of a small girl in the 12 year olds. Lydia Evans, her name was.

The boy that year was 17, Mark Garreth, she dindnt get to know much about him.

But the girl was diferenet, so young, so small. Blonde hair, blue eyes and beaming the little girl ran up onto the stage.

At first Effie couldnt understand why the girl was so happy. Lydia, instead of shaking Effie's hand gave her a hug.

Effie couldnt understand, she looked down at the girl who smiled back up at her and said in her cherpy capitol voice 'My oh my! You are exited! There's the spirit!'

It broke her heart to say those words, that was NOT the spirit to have.

'Have I won?' Lydia asked her quietley.

Effie didnt know what to say to her, she was about to open her mouth to speak when a woman came screaming from the crowd.

'Get off my daughter, get off her right now! Get your capitol filth away from her you bitch!'

She realised that the woman was talking to her, the girl was still clung to her like a baby.

She pushed the girl off her, not hard at all but enough so she could keep some distance between them.

The peacekeepers were marching towards her but the woman was running to the stage, towards her baby.

'You cant take her! Please you cant! She doesn't know about the games, she's not like the other childeren, she's different' The peacekeepers were wresteling her away as the girl stood ther and watched. Effie knew that the girl had a dissability, the poor thing didnt understand where her mummy was going.

There rest of the reaping finished with the boy being called and the two being sent into seperate rooms for godbyes.

A minuite went bye, two minuites, three, four,five...

It was clear that the girl would not get to say goodbye to mummy, to anybody. Noboy was going into her room.

She was about to walk into the room when she felt somebody grab her shoulder.

Expecting it to be a peacekeeper she turned arround perparing her excuses, but when she looked up it was none other that Haymich holding her arm.

'Don't do this'

'You don even know what i'm-'

'I know perfectly well and so do you, i'm telling you dont do this to yourself.'

'Just get off me, i cant leave her in there alone'

'This is going to end in tears'

With that he walked away, taking a small bottle of brandy out of his pocket.

Who was he to tell her what to do? She couldn't leave the girl alone.

She opened the door and entered the room, she couldnt see the girl and she started to panic.

She was about to leave for help when she heard her in the corner. Lydia had found a small statue on the table and was marching it around on the floor.

'Mummy?' The girl looked up hopefully.

'No sweetheart, it's not.'

'Oh...who are you?'

'I'm Effie'

The way the girl was looking up at her made Effie want to hug her and tell her not to worry. But she knew she couldn't.

'You have to come with me now' Effie held out her hand to help the girl up but ended up holding it until they reached the outside.

She was about to go get the boy when she saw Haymitch already had him. Together the four of them walked to the train station. Lydia skipping infront, Haymitch and Effie walking side by side in silence and Mark walking behind trying to hide the tears.

They were just about to enter the train station when out of the corner of her eye Effie noticed something. The woman from the reaping, Lydia's mother was knealt down with a gun to her head.

Lydia couldnt know, Effie ran to her and pressed her hands over her ears.

Bang.

'What was that for?' Lydia looked up laughing.

Effie turned to look at Haymitch who had his hand in his hair. She looked hopefully at him for something to say but he shook his head.

'Nothing sweetheart, now how exited are you to get on a train?'

'You're silly!' The girl laughed at her.

Dinner on the train was usually quiet but with Lydia constantley asking questions, it was far from.

She asked Mark all about his family, when she asked if he had a girlfriend he told her about his girlfriend Lauren and how then were going to have a baby soon.

Effie was on the verge of tears, but he smiled and politley asked to be excused from dinner. She couldnt say no.

With Mark gone she started talking to Haymitch. When she was done with her drink

she looked up at Haymitch and the bottle in is hand.

'Haymish?'

'Yea?'

'Please can i have another drink?'

'Yea do what you want'

Haymitch didnt know what to say when she reached over the table and took the whisky from his hand.

Effie, despite everything what had gone on burst out laughing. Haymitch even managed a small chuckle.

'Wow, i dont think you'll like this one, why dont we get you some juice?'

Effie couldnt believe what he she saw next, Haymitch took her and and walked her to the juice table. He pored her a glass and patted her on the hear, she was sure she saw him smile.

After dinner was over Effie showed Lydia to her room.

'When do i get my present?'

'What present?' Effie asked her, confused.

'On my birthday, every year, mummy gived me a present before i go to bed'

Her birthday... Her twelth birthday... If she was born just a day later she could of had another year.

All she wanted to do was cry, just run and cry. But she couldnt do that to her.

'Come with me, i have just the thing!'

Effie lead Lydia to her room and told her to close her eyes. After a few minuites of seaching Effie found it.

'Open your eyes' she said exitedly, genuinly happy for a moment.

Lydia opened her eyes and looked at the small thing Effie had place in her hands, a small wooden ball.

It had the words _Effie Trinket _carved round the edje, she was given it as a child.

'Wow! I've never had a ball before!' Lydia threw herself at Effie for the second time today and huged her tightly.

When Effie was alone that night, she convinced herself for once that she'd done a good thing , made that girls last few weeks alive happy. Little did she know that

the ball she gave her would kill her.

'Haymitch it's starting!' Effie had been sat in her seat anxiously waiting for the begining since she waved Lydia away into the hellicopter over an hour ago.

'Alright, alright.' He was prepared, he sat closer to Effie that he normally did. He knew that there was no way the girl would make it past the bloodbath and he was ready to help Effie through it.

The contestants rose from the gound into the arena, it was a farly basic arena just a forrest.

60..59...58...

The coundown started.

57...56...55...

Effie dug her nails into the sofa as the camera showed shots of all the childeren.

54...53...52...

They stared at the screen for what felt like an eternity.

Effie hand had found Haymitch's knee and her nails were starting to hurt him.

15..14...13...

Suddenly all the cameras swung to Lydia.

She was fumbelling arroung trying to get something out of her pocket.

12..11..10..

All cameras were still on her. She managed to force something out of her pocket. A small wooden ball.

9...8...7...

She droped it.

'Oh no! Effie's special bal-'

It all happened so fast.

Haymitch threw one arm arround her sholders ,the other accross her wasit and pulled her close to him, burying her face in his chest but it was too late. She saw everthing.

She tried to strugle away from him, kicking, screaming but he just held her, stroked her hair.

'NOOOOOO!' She screamed into his chest, her hands clawing at the matiriel of his shirt.

'WHY? IT'S AL MY FAULT, WHY DID I GIVE HER THE FUCKING BALL.'

'Shhhhhh, everythings going to be ok..' He wispered to her.

'NO IT'S NOT!' she sceamed at him between the sobs. Suddenley she took off her shoe and threw it at the tv, unable to watch any more.

Haymitch held her in his arms until she calmed down. She was shaking, unable to cry anymore.

She was a murderer, she killed that child she thought.

When Haymitch was satisfied that she had calmed down he lifted her chin so he could she her face.

Her eyes were red, makeup ruined on his shirt but he couldnt help thinking she was the most beautiful women he'd ever met.

What she did next took them both by surprise.

'Have you calmed dow-'

He was cut off by her lips on his. She was kissing him on his lips, across his cheek , donw his neck.

'Effie what are you doing' He asked her confused.

'I dont know..' She admitted.

'Make it stop'

'Just make the pain go away' She took his hand that was on her knee and guied it up to the hem of her short skirt, pushing her body closer to him.

He had wanted her for so long, to feel her skin beneeth his fingers, kiss every inch of her. Just not like this.

Effie felt herself being pushed away from him _oh god, what have i done?_ she thought.

She expected him to get up and walk away, disusted. But he didnt.

He picked her up and carried her to her room.

He then started taking off her clothes. When she was left in just her underwear she began to feel woried, was he really going throught with it?

He reached his hand up to her stroke her face and slowly removed her wig, allowing her natural blonde hair to tumble out around her.

He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

'Haymitch, what are you-'

'Dont worry sweetheart, i'm making the pain go away'

Carefully, he lowered her into the bath.

He then washed her body, washed away the pain. Even thouth his hands were everywhere on her body it felt so right.

They both knew he wasnt taking advantage.

Her golden curls were soft under his fingertips. He took a flannel from the side and wiped her face clear if and remaining makeup.

Once he was satisfied she was clean, he found the biggest towel and scooped her up in it.

When she was dry he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. Before he left he bent over to kiss her soft lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was all they needed.

He was about to walk away when he felt her tiny hand in his.

'Stay with me'

'Always'

He swore from that moment in thst he would never let anything hurt her.

There relationship was never quite the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**As prommised, the next chapter. Do people want me to continue? Please tell me if you like it, praise is like my drug. :)**

_Previously- _

_'Effie!' she heard her voice being called from somewhere over in the room._

_It startled her, but she tried not to show it._

_'Wow.. feeling a little jumpy are we?' He questioned as he rested his hands on the back of her shoulders._

_She ovbiously didn't try hard enough._

_'Haymitch the games are about to start, come sit down.' _

_Games. They're not games at all. She knew that very well._

_'After all we've been through you're still calling them games?' She felt him slide down onto the sofa, trying to keep a safe distance between the two._

They sat and watched as the coundown began.

'So the goal is to run far away and find water?' Effie asked him for the hundereth time already.

'Yes, now be quiet' Haymitch snaped back at her, he hadnt ment to be so harsh but things were tense. This was the first time in years that they thought there'd be a chance of their tributes surviving. Katniss, the girl, was who Haymitch had the most faith in but the boy, Peeta, was good aswell.

The two had made quite a team in the week leading up to the games. The 'starcrossed lovers' people called them. Exept the love wasnt mutual. It was Peetas idea to confess his love, his true love. It was a wacky thought at first but the more Haymitch thougt about it, the more it seemed to work. It's a good job Katniss is a good actor, he thought, this could be the thing that keeps one alive.

One.

Only one.

It would be hard, for either of them to come out alone. Even though she didnt love the boy, he ovbiously ment a lot to her.

As the countdown gets closer to zero, one camera is on Katniss with another on Peeta. He knows what she's thinking, but it's too late to stop her. She's seen the bows and once she is determined, the diva will get her way.

Peeta shakes his head at her, ever so slightly, but it is this action that possibly saved her life. She misses the bows, grabs a backpack and goes back to Haymitch's first advice - run. He hears a slight gasp escape from Effie as Katniss gets coverd in another boy's blood.

Effie grabs his hand and pulls it into her own. She shuffels closer to him and rests a head on his sholder. From the privacey of their own veiwing room, nobody will know.

A few hours pass with the cameras alternating between scenes. The bloodbath, the careers, a smalk girl from 11 and Katniss running. Other shots of tributes and deadly traps like tracker jackers are shown aswell.

She'll never admit it, but Effie begings to dirift in and out of sleep on his shoulder. Snuggling closer to him every time. Starteled, Effie sits upright at the sound of the first cannon. She notices her hand is still attached to his and slowly pulls it back onto her own lap.

'How many?' She asks him, through a yawn.

'11' He says stretching his back and arms. When he settels down again she looks up at him, not wanting to ask.

'No sweetheart, both of ours are ok.' Effie breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled back up to him, daring to snake her arm accross his waist. He put her arm arround her and pulled her close to him. 'Looks like we got ourselves a pair of fighters' he said, gesturing to the screen.

The camera was on Katniss, who was running further and further away. A few other tributes were briefly shown before the camera went to Peeta. From the looks of things he was walking, with a backpack and a long knife, but as the camera panned out it was clear he was with the Careers.

Shocked, Effie looked up at Haymitch. 'Was this your idea?' She snapped. Just as clueless as she was, Haymitch shook his head 'no, but at least he's safe, for now..'

After about 2 more hours they were getting woried, Katniss hadnt been on for a while ,and she was usually the center of attention. Haymitch sat up and looked at the coffe tabe infront of him. But this was no ordinary table, it was a virtuall map of the arena with locations of all the tributes.

'Where's Katniss?' Effie asked him, adjusting herself so she could sit up straight but leen over his sholder.

'There, look, she must have found a place to camp. Let's just hope it's a good one.' It was getting dark now. Effie got up and started walking away.

'I'm going to got to bed now, goodnight Haymitch.' She ran her hand along the back of his sholders and down the arm that was rested on the back of the sofa. She was about to leave when he interlocked their fingers.

'Wait, come look at this' Haymitch motioned towards the table. It showed Katniss and another tribute not even 10 meters appart. Effie leaned her elbows on the back of the sofa, resting her cheek on his head. They were both confused, why was the camera not on them?

Currently on the screen was a young girl, lighting a fire. Big mistake. The careers were making their way towards her, but not taking their eyes of the screen, they didnt notice that the same pack was making their way to Katniss. Effie burried her face in her hands as the girls cries sounded through the room. The careers are laughing at her, Peeta along with them. When no cannon sounds there was debate over whether she was dead.

'We're waisting time, i'll go finish her off'... Cannon. The voice was Peeta's. Effie gasped, 'No, Peeta's not like that!'. Looks like Effie wasnt the only shocked one, the camera panned out to Katniss, who was sat in a tree high above. She has silent tears running down her cheeks.

Effie sits in silence with Haymitch for the resp of the night, drifting in and out of sleep again. By the time she wakes fully dawn has broken, birds are in song, and Katniss is on the move. 'She caught a rabbit and cooked it' He tells her. 'So she's ok, their both ok?' Effie askes him, concerned.

'Yea, i think so. Look at the map' He motions towards the table, with one quick flick of the wrist the map spins so the part with Katniss in faces them. 'Look, she's about 15metres away from some water, and she has food. She should be fine.' He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him, resting her head on his chest.

The screen suddenly moves to Katniss, she's half crawling half draging herself allong the ground. 'Water!' She yells, Effie jumps up and runs to her bag, she pulls out a pink plastic wallet and thrusts it into his hands. 'Right, they're all the sponsors so far, pick one, now.'

'Wait, she's nearly there!' Haymitch says, leening into the screen. 'We cant risk it! We have sponsors now order the god damn water!' She yells at him, loosing her patience.

'She's nearly there, it's a waist! She'll understand.'

'We havent come all this way to lose her through fucking dehydration! ' Effie screams at him. He reaches out for her hand, not taking his eyes off the screen, but she pulls away. 'Please help her..' she beggs.

He stands her up, pulls her into a hug and kissed the hop of her head. 'I promise she'll be fine'

'Come on Katniss, wake up..' He mutters under his breath. As Haymitch say this Katniss falls, her face in the ground she lies there for a minuit, tracing her finger through the mud. She's almost got it.

He brethes a sight if relief as the realistation hits her face. 'She's got it' He wispers to Effie, 'she's got it.' Katniss pulles herself up and runs into the water, covering her face in the cool liquid. 'Sorry I woried you' he wispers to Effie. 'She's safe now, that's all that matters.' She wispers back.

'Go get some real sleep now, i'll wake you if anything happens, I promise.'

He was certian that their relationship wasnt more than two friends conforting eachother. He wasnt so sure any more.

She was certian that that Haymitch didnt really care. She wasnt so sure any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, I've been busy! I went to the cinema to see What To Expect When You're Expecting, twice! Can I just say, Elizabeth Banks is absolutely flawless, she's so funny and if you havent seen the film you NEED to go see it! If you've seen the film, have the breast day and if you havent seen it I'm so sorry. **

'Haymitch!' This is the first sound he hears as he's dragged from his well needed sleep. That along with the sound of hammering on his door. It's gotta be late, he thought. She must have a justified reason to wake him up now.

'Haymitch Abernathy! You open up this door imedietly, or so help me God-'

'What? What is it?' He grumbles at her angrily. It's hard for him to stay angry at her for too long. She looks so young and innocent stood infront of him with no wig, no makeup, no Capitol. Just a simple pink night dress, pink bunny rabbit slippers and her natural blond curls pulled back into a simple ponytail. He takes a long hard look at her, taking in her natural beauty.

She crosses her arms over her chest. 'something amusing?' She questions him as a smirk crosses his face.

'Nothing.. No.. It's just... Why are you here again?' He asks her, trying to change the topic. 'Oh yes!' She exclaims, as if she's just remembering why she came. 'Haymitch, it's Katniss, she's hurt.'

'What? How?' He shouts, switching on the tv. 'She was fine before, she'd found water.' The tv flickers on to show Katniss in a tree above the Careers with a very badly burned leg. 'How did this happen?' He shouts to nobody inparticular.

Effie, somewhat scared by his outburst, starts to ramble on about the fire and the Careers and how they have enough sponsors. Before she realizes, tears are streaming down her face and Haymitch is pulling her down to sit on the sofa with him. 'Hey, Eff, don't worry she'll be fine' He tells her, stroking her hair. 'I didnt mean to scare you. Hey, we can have something to fix that for her in the blink of an eye.' He continues to reassure the woman who is still crying in his arms.

She feels awful, she's so tired that all her emotions have bubbled up inside her at once and she feels completely vounerable. Haymitch slowly moves himself away and rests her head on a pillow. He pulls a thin sheet from his bed and covers her in it. Then he makes a phonecall ordering a parachute for Katniss including some Capitol burn ointment.

'Effie, look.' He wispers to her as he gently shakes her shoulders. 'Mm?' She says, stirring but not opening her eyes. 'Open your eyes, just for a second' He wispers, crouched beside her.

She lifts her head and opens her eyes, her vision is blurred from crying but she can just make out the silver parachute landing above Katniss' head. As she takes the cream from the packaging the camera zooms in on the note- _Apply generously and stay alive - H _Effie looks back up at Haymitch, she throws her arms around his neck and whispers thankyou in his ear.

Seeing that Effie was in too much of a state to go back to her own room, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He gently set her down and allowed her to get comfortable under the covers, then he removed her fluffy slippers and went to lie on the other side of the bed.

They led there for a while. Haymitch on his back, hands behind his head and Effie curled up on her side facing the other way. She was silently crying about nothing inparticular for a few minuites untill Haymitch decied enough was enough.

'Right, this is ridiculous' In one swift movement he leaned over, wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to him. He turned her to face him and put his hand under her chin so he could see her face. 'Everything is going to be alright, I promise, now try to get some sleep.' He said in the gentelest tone he could manage. Deciding Haymitch was right, she rested her head on his chest and her arm across his body. Haymitch put his arm across her and rested his hand on the side of her waist , as if it was his duty to protect her.

He was doing a very fine job because for the next few hours she felt the safest she'd ever been.

The next few days went by like a routine. She'd go out and make friends with sponsors, he'd come and sign the deal. Then they'd go back to the penthouse and watch the games. When Katniss blew up the food, everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Cinna ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate and then for that moment they were happy. Untill Rue.

Haymitch had just gone to find another bottle of alcohol when Katniss found her. He barged back into the room as Effie and Portia were both crying and Cinna was doing his best to comfort them. 'Oh My Gosh, Effie what's happened? ' He sat down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. 'The girl, she's dead' Effie managed between the sobs. 'Katniss?' Haymitch lept out of his seat. 'No, it's Rue.'

Breathing a sigh of releaf, Haymitch sat down and put his arm round Effie 'You scared me for a sec there, Eff'

'Sorry, i just-'

'Erm, Haymitch, I think you should see this.' Cinna motioned to the TV. Katniss was covering Rue's body in flowers. 'What the hell is she doing?' Haymitch roared. He jumped out of his seat and ran his hands through his hair. As Katniss raised her three fingers in the air, Haymitch lost it. 'No! Why the fuck would she do that? Does she want to get herself killed?' He threw an expensive glass and watched in shatter into a million pieces on the wall.

'Haymitch, maybe you should calm down' Effie tried to comfort him and reached her hand out for his.

'Well maybe you should shut the fuck up! How can I calm down, I dont want to see her get hurt.' He yelled back at her.

'Haymitch!' Cinna shouted at him. 'That's no way to talk to her, especially not now, we need to be strong together!'

'Guys!' Poria screamed over all the noise, apparently she's been trying to get there attention before. 'Will you all just stop it and look at the god damn screen!' Shocked by Portias outburst they all fell silent and looked at the screen where the anouncer stated that there could be two victors this year. Cinna sat in the sofa next to Portia and silently took her hand. Haymitch put his hands up and behind his head in defeat.

'This is amazing!' Effie cried. 'We can get them both out, it's perfect!' she threw her arms around Haymitch and smiled a genuine smile. 'Effie, I dont think-' Cinna began.

'No! You stupid woman!' Haymitch pushed her away from him. 'They're going to have to kill one another! Dont you get it?' Heartbroken, Effie tryed to reassure him. 'No, no they're not! The gamemakers wouldn't do that!'

'That's exactly what they'd do! You really are clueless, arent you?' He dint mean to be so harsh but he was just so angry. Effie ran back to her room in tears and he heard a very deliberate door slam. He heard Cinna walk up and stand behing him. 'Not a word' Hymitch said, and walked away. He didnt even want to see her, he just wanted to go back to his room and drink away his pains but when he heard her crying from the coridor he couldnt leave her.

'Effie?' He asked as he slowly opened her bedroom door. 'Go away' She whispers, he cant see where she is at first but then he sees the top of her head poking up from the side of the bed. He walks over to her, carefully avoiding her dissgarded wig and shoes. She's crumpeled in a heap on the floor hugging her knees. 'Now, that's no way to sit. You're dress will get creases in it.' He says, slightly mimicking her Capitol accent.

Not apreciating his joke, she lightly kicked him. 'I said go away, I dont want you here.' She said blankly to him.

'Look Effie, I'm sorry, I really am. I didnt mean what I said, you know I didnt.' He said, sitting beside her. 'Please just say you forgive me, I cant bear the thought of you being mad with me.' He said, running his hand over her knee.

'Look! There you go again, It's all about you, you dont care how I feel!' She raised her voice at him and tryed to push him away.

'You know what?' He knealt infront of her. 'I was right!' He sneered, cupping her cheek in his hand. 'I was right about how completley clueless you are! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT YOU! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!' He shouted, getting closer to her with every word. Before she had chance to respond he crashed his lips onto hers, pushing her back against the bed.

This was the first time they'd kissed, properly and it was absoluley amazing. She wrapped her arms arround his neck and her legs round his waist as he lifted her onto the bed. He gently led her down accross the bed as he planted small, lingering kisses along her jaw and neck.

Her hands were clutching at the materiel on his shirt, itching closer to the buttons when he pulled away from her. 'Sorry' He muttered, and walked away. She sat up and silently gathered her wig and shoes. If he would have stayed longer, she would have got the chance to say she loved him too.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night passed awkwardly, she wouldn't be sleeping in his arms tonight. In the morning when he woke up he reached out for her, he cursed to himself when he remembered what happened the night before. He was dreading going to breakfast, but he just had to carry on as normal. _It was just a mistake. _He took one last swig of his alcohol and left the room.

He walked onto the room where she was sat at the table, silently applying her makeup. Cinna and Portia were sat opposite each other talking about clothes. 'Good morning Haymitch.' She said in her normal chirpy accent, she glared at him and glanced at the others. He knew at once what she meant. 'Mornin' sweetheart' he said and walked over to hug her.

She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. 'Well, it's good to see that you two sorted things out.' Portia said. Effie leaned in close to his ear 'You've been drinking' she mutered. 'I can do as I please, now smile.' He snapped back.

She let him go and turned to Portia 'Oh it was nothing, really, everything is fine now!' She walked over to sit with her as Haymitch sat at the other end of the table. 'So, Effie, what's on the agenda for today then?' He asked trying to make conversation.

'Well, later we'll need to go and get some sponsors signed up because as you know they need food. So whilst me and you are there, Cinna and Portia will be at their interview with Seneca. Then this evening the Gamemakers are in a meeting so theres no gathering in the hall, so we have the evening to ourselves to brush up on stratagies and what not.' Effie looked down at her clip board to make sure she hadnt forgotten anything. ' And that's about it for today.'

'Thankyou Effie, do you mind if me and Portia go get ready for our inteview? It's just, i might a have a promotion ahead of me if i get this right.' Cinna said as he got up to leave. She could tell that Cinna didnt care about a promotion, he just wanted to leave them alone. 'No that's fine, see you later.' She said and glanced over at Haymitch who was silent for a change .

The two sat there for a while, silently eating. 'I think i'm going to go aswell, see y' later Eff.' Effie sighed, stood up and put her hand on her hip 'Ok then, but be carefull not to bump into the Elephant in the room on the way out.'

***'An elephant in the room' is a phrase that British people use for something like an ovbious problem or dilema that people are deliberatley not talking about, in case you didnt know. xx **

Haymitch sighed. 'Look Effie, I wouldnt expect you to understand but-' He was cut off by her 'Oh, you dont think i'd understand? Am I just that stupid, Haymitch? Is my corsett to tight for me to think straight?-'

'Ok then, you wanna know why I dont want to be with you? It's because of who you are!' He yelled at her. Shocked, she screamed back at him, 'What? Am I not good enough for you, you and all your District 12 glory? You know i've heard some excuses in my time but that is by far the shittest!'

'No, Effie! It's because you're too Capitol! With your wigs, and makeup and ridiculous costumes! Everytime I see you like that it hurts me because I know I'm doing to people like you and it hurts because I love you and I cant do anything about it!'

'Oh' well, I'm sorry you feel that way-' She began but she was cut off by Haymitch pulling her into a hug. 'No, sweetheart, I'm sorry i just don't want you to get hurt.' He said kissing her forehead.

'Why would I get hurt?' She said leaning back so she could look into his eyes. 'I doesnt matter' He muttered, suddenly turning cold on her. 'Look, when we're around the others just act like everythings fine.' He then walked away leaving her wondering why they had to pretend.

The rest of the day goes as planned, with all the sponsors she barely sees Haymitch at all. By the time they all get back to the viewing room everybodys too tired to hold any real conversation. Instead they all just listen to Katniss and Peeta's heart-to-heart. 'Do you think he really thinks that?' Haymitch says out of the blue. 'You know, that I like her more than him.' He stares blankly at the screen.

'No Haymitch, I'm sure he doesnt really think that' Cinna said, but they all knew that he did really think it. 'Because, It's not true. I love them both equally and I would do anything for either of them. But only one comes out and it breaks my heart to see either of them suffer.' That was the moment when they all realized how much he really did care for them.

'We know you do Haymitch.' Portia said, taking his big hand in both of her small ones. He could only smile at her. 'Hey, why dont you send him something, you know, like a treat?' She said hopefully.

'Yea, that's a great idea Portia, and we have enough sponsors dont we?' Cinna said placing a hand on her shoulder from behind the sofa. 'Yea, what do you think Eff?' Haymitch said to Effie who was sat in the chair with her knees up to her cheeks. Usually she wouldnt sit like this around people, but they were an aception. She looked up as if the was just noticing them for the first time. 'The like the lamb stew.' She said blankly and looked back down.

'Lamb stew, perfect. I'll be right back.' He said getting up to go order the parachute. He was trying to be nice to her, but she wasnt making it easy. As soon as Haymitch was out lf earshot, Portia got up and went to see Effie. 'What's wrong with you?' She said softly. 'You've been like this all night, are you Ok? You can talk to me you know. We're on the same side.' She said, lowering her voice towards the end. Effie didnt understand. On the same side about what? But instead of asking her, she just didnt reply. Understanding she didnt want to talk, Portia went back to sit with Cinna.

'Sorted.' Haymitch said as he walked back into the room with a big grin on his face. He sat on the sofa next to Cinna and Portia whilst they waited for the Parachute to arive. He decided that it was a special moment and that they should all be sat together so he walked over and before she could protest he picked Effie up from the chair.

He loked down at her to see if she'd protest but when she didnt look back up he carried er over to the sofa and sat down, allowing her legs to lie across him and her head to rest on his chest. 'Look, I sent them the stew and a few other surprises.' He says to her quietly. Effie smiles as their faces light up at all the food. Instead of replying she leans up and kisses him on the cheek, then rests her head on his chest again.

The group all laugh when Katniss and Peeta start to talk about them. They especially laugh when theyre talking about Haymitch. When they move on to Effie, she expects them to say nasty things and do Capitol impressions like previous tributes have, but instead they make a joke about manners and say they miss her. Seeing that they care, a small tear escapes her eye.

Haymitch is quick to wipe the tears from her face whitch takes her by surprise because she didnt even knw he was watchng her. He plants a smal kiss on her head and rubbs soothing circles on her back.

Cinna lets out a small yawn. 'I'm off to bed now. You coming Tia?' He said nudging her. Confused she looked up him and he glanced to Haymitch and Effie, indicating that they shoud give them some space. 'Yea, I'm so tired after today!' She said abit to enthusiastic, Cinna elbowed her but luckily neither of the two noticed. Instead they just stayed cuddeled together.

'Alright then, goodnight lovebirds.' Cinna said giggeling. Now it was Portias turn to elbow him. 'Cinna!' She scolded, giggelign aswell. The two ran off back to their room laughing all the way. When they were gone Effie detached herself from Haymitch. 'Are you alright?' He asked her.

'They're gone now, you dont have to pretend.' She said, not making eye contact. 'Effie, I dont know what you mean.' he said, lifting her chin so she looked at him. 'You said when we were around other people we should act as if everythings alright, now there gone you dont have to pretend.' She said and stormed out, he was going to go and comfort her but he knew she'd wan to be alone tonight.

Little did he know that all night, she lied awake waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it chapter 5, enjoy! Also, I have a series of unrelated one shots bassed on songs saved on my computer, most are about Haymitch and Effie but there are some others as well. Shall I upload them? xx **

'Guys, I think this is it.' Cinna tried to get everyones atention as the Gamemakers released the mutts. Haymitch grumbeled and sat down on the couch. Portia took Effies hand and hurried her to the couch. Portia threw herself onto the couch and into Cinnas arms. Effie awkwardly sat down next to Haymitch.

'Poor things, they must be terrified.' Portia said, draped over Cinna. 'Let's just hope she makes it out alive.' Haymitch muttered.

'They' Effie corected. 'Lets hope _they_ make it out alive.'

'Sorry swetheart.' He said taking her hand 'They will.' He reassured.

They sat there for a painfully long amount of time waiting for the winner. When Cato finally fell from the Cornucopia everybody breathed a sigh of relief. They had to wait even longer for him to finally die.

'Poor kid.' Haymitch grumbeled. Effie snuggeled up to him as they prepared for the rule to be revoked. When it was nobody dared to speak. 'He wont let her die.' Haymitch reassured himself, more than anyone else.

'What about him-?' Effie asked, but she was cut off by Haymitch.

'Shhhhhh' He said leaning forward. He put his hand to his mouth as he realised what she was going to do. 'Nightlock.' Portia muttered and burried her head in Cinnas chest.

'They've won.' Haymitch said blankly. 'Haymitch, I-' Cinna began.

'They've won.' He said again. 'And for now they're safe.' He said standing up. He turned round to face them all. 'They've won.' He said again, laughing. 'They did it!' He roared.

Realising that Haymitch was serious, they got up and started cheering. 'Effie, they did it!' He grinned pulling her closer to him. 'They're coming home.' She grinned back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. Grinning even more, she stood on her tiptoes kisssing him deeper.

'We never suspected a thing..' Cinna said laughing. Effie, remembering that they were with Cinna and Portia, gentely pushed Haymitch away turning a deep shade of red.

'Aww, Cinna, leave them I think it's cute.' Portia said giggling. Haymitch chuckeled as Effie ran out of the room. 'I must go get redy for the interviews.' Effie stamered running away.

Haymitch stood and watched her leave. 'Haymitch!' Portia scolded when she was out of earshot. 'Go after her!'

'Right!' He said snapping out of his trance and running after her.

By the time he'd caught up with her, she was in her room already. He walked in without knocking and heard she was in the bathroom. He walked up behind her and she was stood infront of the sink washing off her 'messy' makeup in her jogging shorts and simple t-shirt with straps, whitch she wore under her dress all the time.

He made his way to stand behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She straightend up and looked at him in the mirror.

'Is this what you wanted?' She asked, gesturing to herself, now free of the Capitol 'crap'.

He kissed her neck again and brought his lips up to her ear. 'I wouldnt change you for the world. I just want you to be safe. Come to 12 I'll explain there.' He wispered.

She turned so that she was facing him but his arms were still round her waist. 'Promise you'll explain everything?' She wispered.

He didnt answer, he just nodded and kissed her. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as his hands found their way to the hem of her top. 'Not now, I have to get ready.' She giggled, pushing him out of the bathroom. 'You tease.' He laughed, and walked away.

XxxX

The train journey was silent, Effie had told people she was going to 12 to look around and prepare for the victory tour which gave them a few days at most. Effie was just packing her things when Haymitch came in.

'They're not going to want you here.' He said, he didnt mean to be so abrupt about it but he couldnt lie.

'I know, they'll just want to forget, but I brought some normal clothes so maybe I can just try and not make a big deal.' She said walking closer to him. Of course she was dressed like a clown now, for the cameras, but as soon as they we're gone she would change.

Getting off the train she recieved some funny looks, but they had to keep up the act of not getting allong so he couldnt comfort her. When they were away from the cameras and walking out of the train station she heard somebody walk up close behind her.

Expecting it to be Haymitch, she turned around but she was greeted by the face of Katniss. 'Hello-' Effie started, but in one swift movement she had her pinned against the wall with her arm across her chest.

Katniss leaned in close to her ear and sneered 'Look, I dont know why you're here or what you're here for but I do not like it. The memorys of the games haunt my sleep and I dont need my escort here to haunt the reality.'

'Katniss, I-' Effie stammered.

'Oh and another thing, if you so much as look at Prim I will kill you.' She wispered in her ear.

'Katniss!' Haymitch roared. Starteld, Katniss released Effie alowing her to fall to the ground gasping for breath. Haymitch ran up to Effie and knealt down beside her, stroking her back. 'It's ok sweetheart, I'm here now.' He muttered to her.

'What the hell happened?' Haymitch shouted at Katniss. 'I- I dont know, I just dont want her here.' Katniss stammered, terrified of his outburst. 'Well thats no-' Haymitch began, but he stopped himself when he saw Prim and Ms Everdeen coming. He pulled Effie gentely to her feel. 'Act natural.' He snarled at both of them.

Within seconds Katniss had ran over to Prim picked her up in a hug. 'I did it Prim, I won for you, I promised I would.' Whilst they were hugging Effie and Haymitch took that as their chance to leave. They were just about to leave when Effie noticed that Prim was staring at her in complete fear.

When they were safely inside Haymitch's house, Effie started crying. 'I'm so sorry.' She sobbed. Haymitch wrapped her in a hug. 'What for sweetheart?' He said stroking her hair. 'All those childeren are scared of me and I've come to the one place they feel safe and just-' She sobbed but she was cut off by a kiss.

'Look, people are always going to associate you with the reaping unless you prove them wrong. So I suggest that you get changed and we go round to meet the kids' families.' He reassured her. She took her bag upstairs and Haymich waited for her on the couch.

When she reapeared 20 minuits later she was completly changed. Her face was free of makup, her natural blonde hair was curling down her shoulders and her Capitol dress had been changed for some simple jeans and shirt. 'Much better.' He said pulling her into a hug. 'Now lets go.' He said leading her to the door. 'Wait, what about the-' She started.

'I know, I'll explain all that later.' He said quickly as they left the house.

They went to what they assumed was Katinss' house first, emedietly next door.

He nocked on the door and the pair smiled widely when Prim answered the door. 'Hello sweetheart, can we come in?' Haymitch asked, suddenly showing a very child-friendly side.

Prim looked down at the floor and started twirling a strand of haif in her fingers. 'Mom said that I shouldnt let people who I dont know in the house.' Prim muttered.

'Well, my name is Effie Trinket, this is Haymitch who I'm sure you've heard of and we would like to come in and see you all. If that's ok?' Effie asked her, bending down to look her in the eye.

Prim flinched when she heard Effies name, she ovbiously recognised it from the reaping. She went to close the door but hesitated. 'You look different.' Prim wispered to her. She was about to reply when they heard Mrs. Everdeen from the other room.

'Prim sweetie, who was at the door?' She asked walking in. 'Oh, hello. She said walking up to Haymitch. 'Come in, come in, it's so nice to meet you.' She said shaking his hand. Mrs Everdeen looked curiously at Effie 'who's this?'

Haymitch placed his hand on Effies lower back, pulling her close to him. 'This is Effie Trinket, she looks much better like this, dont you think?' he said, sweeping a lock of hair off her face, making her turn a deep shade of red.

Effie took a small step away from him, trying to hise her embarassment. 'Effie?' she asked gloomily. 'Oh yea.. I remember you.' She said with slight anger in her voice.

'Yes, that's me. We've been helping your daughter and we just wanted to come and see

if she's ok since we havent got a real chance to speak to her yet.' Effie said happily.

'Good luck getting anything out of her, she's just in her room. I thought she'd be glad to be home.' She said to them both.

'Yes, about that, we need to talk about Katniss. Nov ovbiously she wont be the same and you need to know how to deal with her.' he said gesturimg to the kitchen.

'Ovcourse, come with me. Prim, you stay here with Miss. Trinket.' She said, hurryijg into the kitchen. Haymitch was right, victors were never the same as before, too many memorys.

Effie awkwardly sat down on the couch. Prim stayed stood next to the now closed door.

'Arent these houses lovely?' Effie asked her, attempting to ease the tention. Prim took a small step towards the chair and looked at Effie.

'Thankyou for saving my sister.' She wispered, egnoring her question. Prim perched on the edge of the big armchair. Effie moved up the couch neer to Prim and looked her in the eye.

'It's Haymitch you should be thanking.' She smiled.

'You helped too.' She muttered back. Effie's face broke into a smile, it was the first yime anyone has actually acnowledged her input into saving the kids.

'You're pretty when you smile..' Prim said, droping her gaze to the floor. Effie's smile grew even bigger.

'Thankyou, that's very nice of you to say.' She said, grinning from ear to ear.

'You shoulndt wear those wigs, I wouldnt if I had your hair.' Prim said, lowering her voice towards the end.

'No, I'd like to have your hair. Look, it's so long.' Effie said, reaching out and touching the ends of Prims long blond hair. Prim giggeled, which Effie was almost certian she haddent done for a few weeks.

Pim was about to reply when Haymitch and her mother walked back in. 'Well, it's been realky lovely to meet you but I think you should go now, Katniss must be starving.' Mrs Everdeen said with a smile.

'If you need anything, I'm just next door.' Haymitch said as her reached for Effies hand. She took his hand and he lead her out if the house, he didnt let go untill they were safely at his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, sorry I'm rubbish for updaiting! Also, two of my song fics are up and I have a few more, so I'd appreciate it if you read them, thankyou so much for the kind reviews and have a nice day xx **

When they were safely back in his house she turned around, closed the door and leaned her back on it. Haymitch turned around and looked at her curiously. 'She said I had a nice smile.' Effie said proudly.

'Who did, sweetheart?' Haymitch asked, walking closer to her and taking her hands in his. 'Prim, she was so sweet.' Effie said smiling.

'Well she was right about that, but dont get to attached. I dont think her mother would be to crazy about you being BFFs with her daughter.' Haymitch chuckeled and put his hand on the door behind Effie's head. Effie leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips.

Haymitch moved his hand from the door to behind her neck, placing his other hand on her back. Effie broke off their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching. 'You promised that you'd tell me what's going on, Haymitch.'

'Ok.' He said and lead her to sit on the couch. She sat on the couch and he sat in the chair, he took her hands in his and told her about the rebelion.

'I dont believe you.' She said with tears in her eyes. She tried to squirm away but he held her hands tighter.

'Why would I lie to you?' He said simply. 'The rebelion has been being planned for a very long time, she was just what we needed to get it started.'

'Does she know?' Effie said, wiping a tear from her eye. Haymitch got up from the chair and sat next to her. 'Not yet, but it's safer for her that way.' He said, pulling her in for a hug. They sat there in silence for a few minuits, just wrapped up in eachothers arms.

'Wait.' Effie said looking up to him. 'Do Cinna and Portia already know, because the other night Portia said we were on the same side.'

'Yes, they know. They've been waiting with their flames idea for years, we just never found the right one.' Haymitch said, running his ringers through her hair.

'Thank God, I was beginning to this she was a lesbian.' Effie chuckeled, resting her head on his chest. Haymitch chuckeled and kissed her on top of her head, squeesing her tighter. 'Are you kidding? Her and Cinna are so getting it on.'

She was about to reply when Katniss burst through the door. 'Haymitch?'

Effie jumped away form Haymitch but it was too late, Katniss had already seen them together. 'What the hell is going on here?' She asked in disbeleif, completley forgetting why she came in the first place.

Haymitch stood up, leaving Effie sat on the couch. 'More importantly, what the hell are you doing in my house?'

'You and her?' Katniss said, completely ignoring his question.

'Yes, Katniss, me and her. Problem?' He said taking Effies hand and pulling her to her feet. Effie wraped her arms around his waist, this angered Katniss even more.

'Yes. I do have a problem, I didnt think that you would have any interest in some ditzy Capitol bitch!' Katinss shouted at him, completely ignoring Effie.

'No! I'm not like that!' Effie protested, with tears in her eyes.

'Shut up!' Katniss snapped at Effie. Effie gripped Haymitch's hand tighter.

'Katniss please, just calm down.' Effie said, walking round to the other side of the couch and reaching out to her.

'Yes, Katniss, this has been going on long before you came around. I love her and you having a tantrum isnt going to change that.' Haymitch said, walking round and re-claiming Effies hand again.

Katniss sat on the steps and took a miunit to calm down. 'Sorry.' She muttered to Effie. 'I didnt realize you guys were so serious.'

'It's ok. I understand.' Effie said, helping her up.

'I should go.' Kainiss said, walking towards the door. Just before she left she turned arround and looke at Effie.

'Oh and thankyou.' Katiss said to her .

'What for?' She asked, confused.

'Prim, she said that you said you liked her hair. That made her happy.' Katniss said smiling slightly.

'Any time Katniss.' Effie smiled placing a hand on her arm. 'Goodbye.'

'Bye.' Katniss said, and quickly left.

'Now that she's gone, where were we?' Haymitch grinned, pulling Effie into a kiss. He found her hand and slowly lead her towards the stairs. Both grinning, they hurriedly made their way up to Haymitch's bedroom.

XxxxX

'That was fun.' Haymitch chuckeled, tracing circles on her bare stomach.

Effie sighed and looked up at him, 'what happens now?'

'Well... I'm kinda hungry.' Haymitch said confused.

'No Haymitch, with us?' She said, moving away from him, feeling uncomfertable. Haymitch sighed and intertwined their fingers.

'Can I join the rebels? I can help.' Effie asked, turning to face him.

'No.' He said blankly, staring up at the ceiling.

'Haymitch!' She winned.

'Effie, this isnt a game. I dont want you to get hurt.' He shouted, but then lowered his voice when he realized he scared her.

'I wont-' She protested, but he cut her off.

'Just drop it for now, It's late, try to get some sleep.' He said, moving closer to her. She rested her hed on the pillow but faced the other way. Sighing, Haymitch wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them even closer together.

XxxX

He woke up and reached his arm out, longing for her warmth. He painked when she wasnt there, but looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten, she was probably awake already.

He draged himself out of bed and put some random clothes on, then wandered out of hi ps room on his hunt for Effie. He didnt have to look for very long, she was in the first place he looked, the kitchen.

He couldnt help but smile at her when he walked in. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was trying in vain to reach something off the top shelf.

He couldnt help but feal bad awout the way he spoke to her last night, he knew he had to put things right.

He walked up behing her and snaked his arms arround her waist. 'You can join.' he said, and kissed her neck. Effie turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

'honestly?' she asked him.

'Honestly, I'm so sorry about before-' he started, but she interupted with a kiss. They kissed passionatley for a minuit untill Effie pulled away.

'Thankyou so much.' She sighed, and leaned her head against his chest.

'I wish you didnt have to go.' Haymitch wispered, and stroked her hair.

'I know, but I'll visit you, and you'll visit me. It wont be long before the victory tour, I promise.' She said, as if she was talking to a child.

'How long do we have?' He asked her, clutching her against him.

'A few hours.' She replied. In one swift movement, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. He sat down and swung her leggs accross him.

'If we only have a few hours, I want to spend them here, like this, with you.' He wispered, kissing her neck.

'I wouldnt have it any other way.' She said, shuffeling closer to him.

XxxxX

Enough was enough, he had been screaming for the past hour. It had only been a month since Effie left and he was already loosing it. Stomping her feet, she marched ut of her house and round to his. She marched up to the front door and banged as hard as she could.

'Haymitch Abernathy, you open this door imedietly!' She yelled at the top of her voice. She tried the door but it was locked.

Suddenly the door flew open and she was pulled inside. A hands was clasped over her mouth the door was slammed shut. She tried to kick and scream but he put a strong arm accross her body over her arms, trapping her.

When she calmed down he leanded in close to her ear, 'Shhhhhhhhh they'll hear you.' he snarled.

He moved his hand from her mouth down to accross her neck, slightly chocking her.

'Who will?' She stammered.

'THEY will, dont be stupid!' He roared, pulling her through the living room and into the kitchen. In one swift movement he dropped to the floor and crawled under the table, pulling her with him.

'Haymitch? What what are we-' He clasped his hand over her mouth again.

'It's ok sweetheart. You're safe now, I'm here. You're going to win.' He wispered, stroking her hair.

Realizing that Haymitch was having a halucination, Katniss tried to snap him out of it.

'Haymitch, it's me, Katniss. What have you done to your house?' She asked looking around. His had made his kitchen into a 'hideout' by pulling all the sheets of his bed and draping them over the table. The chairs were on there side surrounding the table and the contense of his cupboards was in a pile on the floor.

All the knives from his draws were in a pile next to the food and a packet of paracetamol next to that.

She tried to wriggle away but his grip on her was too tight. 'Dont leave me on my own, please.' he asked her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she managed to crawl away, 'I'll be right back, I promise.' She reassured him and ran upstairs. All the houses were the same so she ran to where she knew the phone was upstairs. She looked around on the desk and found the number she was looking for. Effie Trinket.

He hurriedly punched in the numbers and waitdd for the sound of her voice.

'Hello, this is Effie Trinket, whos calling?' She said in her usuall chirpy accent.

'Effie, it's Katniss. Come to 12, now.' She wispered, still scared that Haymitch would run after her.

'Katniss darling, how are you? I assume life as a victor is fantastic!' She said, completely ignoring her.

'Effie this isnt time for your Capitol chat, just get here now. It's Haymitch.' She said a little louder, still sniffeling.

'One moment' She then heard her excuse herself from the room. It clicked then that she must be in a group of people and she couldnt talk.

'Katniss, what's happened?' She wispered.

'It's Haymitch, he's gone mental. There's no alcohol left, he just keeps screaming, he can see things that I cant Effie, I dont know what to do.' She said, sobbing now.

'Shhh, calm down. It's ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. If I leave now I can be there tomorrow morning, Ok?'

'Thankyou Effie.' Katniss managed, then hung up the phone. Just one night, that was all he had to wait.

Slowly, she crept back downstairs. She couldnt see Hatmitch so she panicked, but then she remembered his hiding place and slowly tiptoed into the kitchen. Lifting up the corner of the sheet she peered under the table where Haymitch was hid.

'Haymitch?' She causiously asked. He looked up at her.

'Effie's coming soon, she'll be here tomorrow. Why dont you try to get some sleep?' she asked, holding out her hand.

Ignoring her hand, he crawled out of a different exit and sprinted over to the couch, looking over his shoulder. He then threw himself onto the couch and pulled a loose blanket over himself.

Katniss made her way to the other side of the room and curled up in the chair. She thught he was finally asleep when suddenly he said to her 'I wont let them get her, not the girl I love.'

She though he was having flashbacks but the more she thought about it, the more she thougt he was talking about Effie.


End file.
